Better Time
by Starcrossedsoulmates
Summary: Literati. Post “Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ring Out.” Sometimes couples don’t work out because they truly weren’t meant to be. But sometimes, it’s all about the timing.
1. Better Time?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters. I sometimes wish I did, but no such luck.

AN: Everything in italics is actual conversation from the show. Everything not in italics is what I added.

Previously on Gilmore Girls:

_JESS (passionately): What are you doing? Living at your grandparents' place? Being in the DAR? No Yale - why did you drop out of Yale?_

_RORY: It's complicated!_

_JESS: It's not! It's not complicated!_

_RORY defensive: You don't know!_

_JESS: This isn't you! This! You going out with this jerk, with the Porsche! We made fun of guys like this!_

_RORY: You caught him on a bad night._

_JESS: This isn't about him! Okay? Screw him! What's going on with you? This isn't you, Rory. You know it isn't. What's going on?_

_RORY (sincerely): I don't know. _

_She looks around, thinking. She wraps her coat tightly around her._

_They look at each other for a moment._

_JESS: Okay, uh. Maybe, maybe we'll catch up at a better time. _

_He reaches out and rubs her elbow. He turns to leave._

Opening credits

STAMFORD EAGLE-GAZETTE

_Mr. Wooles enters, not noticing Rory. He walks up to Audrey's desk._

_MR. WOOLES: Did Bergman call?_

_Audrey hands him a message and points at Rory as the phone rings again._

_AUDREY: Stamford Eagle-Gazette. Try the New York Times._

_MR. WOOLES: What?_

_AUDREY points again: Trust me. You want the Times._

_MR. WOOLES: What? What are you pointing to?_

_RORY jumps up: She's pointing at me!_

_MR. WOOLES: Rory Gilmore!_

_RORY: As you live and breathe._

_MR. WOOLES: Uh, I'm sorry, did we, uh -_

_RORY: No, we didn't have an appointment. I just thought I would come down here and talk to you about a job._

_MR. WOOLES: A job?_

_RORY: A beginning staff writer job, to be exact._

_MR. WOOLES: Okay, I think maybe we got our signals crossed earlier. I thought I was clear, I don't have any jobs available._

_RORY: No, you were very clear. You said you didn't have any jobs available and I heard you. I have excellent hearing, among my many other qualifications which I have listed here on my resume. She hands him an envelope._

_MR. WOOLES: Your -_

_RORY: And my portfolio. She picks up two large binders. Samples of all my writing. All my work from the Yale Daily News, plus a couple of spec pieces that I've just recently finished. Ideas, potential pitches, theater reviews. She hands him the binders._

_MR. WOOLES: Well, I'm sure that this is all -_

_RORY: Look, I know that this is very spur of the moment, but I thought maybe you could find a minute to sit down and talk with me._

_MR. WOOLES: About what?_

_RORY: About a job._

_MR. WOOLES: But I don't have any job openings._

_RORY: I know, but see, earlier, when we were on the phone, you were so positive and optimistic, and you said so many complimentary things! I mean, frankly, you made me sound great! So great that I thought, hey, you should hire that girl._

_MR. WOOLES shaking his head: But -_

_RORY: I already know most of the staff! The rhythm of this place. How it runs. I know where you keep the pens. I have personally fixed the copier in that coffee room on more than ten occasions. But the bottom line is, Mitchum was wrong. I am a very good writer. And I have great organizational skills, yes, but I know how to come at an article. I have a point of view. A voice. And - big selling point - I am a huge bargain._

_MR. WOOLES: Rory, these are wonderful points, but I have nothing at this moment!_

_RORY: If you could sit down and talk with me I bet we could work that out._

_MR. WOOLES: I have no time to sit and talk with you today. I'm sorry._

_RORY: Look. I have sent my resume to several other papers. I'm not worried about finding a position. I'm worried about finding the right position. The right place for me. I think this is the right place for me._

_MR. WOOLES: Well, it's not the right place for you, because there is no place for you! I have no job openings!_

_RORY: Give me ten minutes of your time and I bet I can change your mind._

_MR. WOOLES: I don't have ten minutes._

_RORY: I would be invaluable to you here._

_MR. WOOLES: If I gave you a job I'd have to fire Harry._

_RORY: Five minutes._

_MR. WOOLES: Five minutes._

RORY: Thank you!!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!! You won't regret this!!

MR. WOOLES: Four minutes, forty-five seconds and counting.

Rory hurries to follow him to his office

Later that day...

Lorelai is sitting on the couch in her living room. She walks to the kitchen and opens one cabinet, then closes it. She stands in the kitchen for a few minutes. She walks back to the living room. She sits down and turns on the TV, then turns it back off. The phone rings. Lorelai lunges at it.

_LORELAI: Yes, hello._

_RORY: Mom?_

_LORELAI: Rory!_

_RORY: I got a job!_

_LORELAI: What? Where?_

_Scene cuts between Lorelai's house and Rory's car._

_RORY: At the Stamford Eagle-Gazette! It pays less than I'll spend on gas to get there, but it's a job! A writing job!_

_LORELAI: Yes!_

_RORY: And I'm going back to Yale! I already called them and talked to my dean and it's all arranged. I just have to someplace to live, but who cares? I'll figure it out!_

_LORELAI: And this is what you want?_

_RORY: Yes._

_LORELAI: Are you sure?_

_RORY: Yes._

_LORELAI: Oh, Rory!_

_RORY: I moved out of Grandma's house._

_LORELAI: Yeah, I know, I heard!_

_RORY: Are you home?_

_LORELAI: Oh, no, I'm not, I - she gestures at the phone._

_RORY: Okay, I know you're home, but, can I come over?_

_LORELAI: Yes, yes, come over!_

_RORY: 'Cause I'm staying at Lane's, and I don't know if you want me to, but -_

_LORELAI: Tell Lane you're moving out and get your butt over here right now!_

_RORY: Well, okay, if you insist._

_She pulls into the driveway. Lorelai looks out the window and sees her car._

_LORELAI: Oh my God._

_RORY: What?_

_LORELAI: You look just so much more silver than I remember!_

_RORY: Now come on! Is it too much to expect after a lengthy separation to get some sort of heartfelt greeting?_

_Lorelai runs out the front door as Rory exits the car. They run toward each other and hug in the middle of the yard._

_RORY: Oh, I'm sorry!_

_LORELAI: You're sorry, I'm sorry._

_RORY: I was so mixed up._

_LORELAI: I should have pulled you out of there._

_RORY: I was stupid!_

_LORELAI: No, I was stupid!_

_RORY: I was more stupid!_

_LORELAI: Uh, boy, time to get you back to Yale!_

_RORY: I love you, Mom._

_LORELAI sniffles, holding her tight: Oh, kid, you have no idea._

LATER THAT NIGHT

Rory and Lorelai are sitting on the couch in front of the television.

RORY: I can't believe you tried to watch this without me.

Camera flashes on the TV to show "Riding the Bus" playing on TV.

LORELAI: For what it's worth, kid, it wasn't the same without you.

Rory looks at her watch.

RORY: Mom, it's late, and I'm exhausted. Can we finish this tomorrow?

LORELAI: Okay, Grandma, wouldn't want you to go to bed too late.

RORY: Mom! It's almost 1, and you've been trying not to fall asleep for the past hour.

LORELAI: Okay, okay, go to bed, loin fruit. I'll see you in the morning.

RORY: Good night, mom.

Rory hugs Lorelai and leaves to her room.

LORELAI: It feels really good to hear that again.

RORY'S ROOM

Rory lies on her bed and stares at her phone. After a few moments, she opens it and dials a number. Just as she's about to hang up, the phone clicks, and there's an answer. At the sound of a familiar voice, Rory smiles shyly.

RORY: I hope it's not too late to call. Is this a better time?


	2. Late Night Phone Calls

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything even remotely related to GG.

_AN: Sorry for the delay in posting. My creative juices took a break for a couple of weeks, and I wasn't altogether certain what direction I wanted the following chapters to take. Now, though, I have some idea, so delays in between chapters shouldn't be as long as this one has been. Also, reviews do somewhat help give me inspiration and food for my muse. _:-)

Chapter 2  
**_Late Night Phone Calls_**

Jess hung up the phone and lay back against his pillow. Checking his watch, he saw it was almost 3 AM. He knew finding sleep would be impossible tonight, so he settled back with a smile on his face to relive the memory of his evening.

_Earlier that night_

Jess sighed to himself as he looked around the bar and wondered how Chris and Matthew had convinced him to come out with them. If he was honest with himself, he knew that he usually enjoyed going out for a pint at the end of a rough day, but something about the atmosphere this time reminded him of the place where he'd gone to have dinner with Rory and Lo…he couldn't even finish the asshole's name in his head. What made matters worse is their waitress who had long, dark hair and blue-green eyes. Not exactly the same color as hers but close enough to make Jess extremely uncomfortable every time she approached their table.

She had tried to hit on him with a lingering touch on his hand as he handed her the menu and a look from under hooded lids that most would describe as "bedroom eyes." Jess had managed to fend her off by completely ignoring her when she came back with their order, and it seemed that she had gotten the message, at least for the time being.

"Hey, man, how'd it go on this trip to Connecticut?" Chris's voice snapped Jess from his thoughts.

_Geez…of all the trips I've been on in the past 2 months they haven't cared to ask about, and this is the one they want to hear about…_ Jess thought to himself.

"Fine, okay? It was fine," Jess snapped in response.

"Whoa…sorry, dude, just curious…you just seemed a little on edge when you got back yesterday."

Jess stared at the beer and the food in front of him and was suddenly left with no desire to finish.

"It's just…sorry, man, didn't mean to snap at you. Just got a lot on my mind, okay? I think I'm going to head out. I'm still tired from the trip. I just need to turn in early. See you guys tomorrow."

With that, Jess quickly threw some cash down to cover his part of the tab and quickly exited the bar.

He headed back to the apartment slowly replaying the events of the past few days. He would never admit it, but his heart had been racing as he stood outside the Gilmore house waiting for a glimpse of Rory to make his move. The last time he had been here hadn't exactly ended with an open invitation for him to come back. Just as he was about to lose his nerve, he saw a car turn into the driveway.

When he saw her exit the car, his breath caught in his throat. She was still beautiful, although, he noticed ruefully, with a different sense of style and, considering she had taken up residence in the Gilmore house, a different set of priorities, too. That night had been too brief of contact for him. He wanted to see her again, and the following night had such promise of being able to make a connection again, even if it wasn't the romantic one he secretly hoped for. Then Lo…that jerk off had shown up…Jess had seriously considered cancelling for that night and staying an extra day to try and have more time with just Rory, but he figured that Lo…that _guy_ would immediately become suspicious and would probably have ended up coming along anyway, even if he had done that.

Jess looked up and realized he had somehow made it back to the apartment even being lost in thought. He entered and went to take a hot shower to try and wash off the painful feelings of his most recent trip.

As he was entering his room after the shower and toweling off, he heard his phone start to vibrate on his bedside table.

Not bothering to look at the number, he picked up, "What?!"

There was a pause, and then he heard, "I hope it's not too late to call. Is this a better time?"

As his jaw hit the ground from shock, he managed to gasp out, "Rory?"

"Hi…um, I…it's too late to call, isn't it? You were asleep, weren't you?"

Jess managed to recover from his initial shock and said, "No, no, not at all…I had just come back in my room, and the phone rang."

"Oh, okay…"

The two sat on the phone for a few awkward moments, neither one speaking. Finally, Jess broke the silence.

"So, did you need anything specific?"

"Well…" Rory took a deep breath, "Iwantedtothankyou."

"I'm sorry, do you think you could separate what you just said into actual words?"

Rory took another deep breath, "Sorry, I…I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For what you said a couple of days ago. You…you were right. I had completely lost sight of everything. I mean, what the hell was I doing?! I wasn't talking to my mom, I had dropped out of Yale, I was living with my grandparents, for God's sake!! And it took what you said to finally snap me out of it. So,…I wanted to thank you…" Rory trailed off.

"Um, you're welcome, I guess that's the correct response to that?"

"Sounds good to me. And, also, well…I wanted to let you know that I'm back at Mom's house, I've enrolled for the Spring semester, and I have a job at the Stamford Eagle Gazette."

Still unsure of why exactly she had called to tell him all this, Jess decided to hide how pleased he was with his patented response.

"Huh."

"Yeah, so, I just wanted to let you know…I guess…it sounds like you're busy, so I can let you go."

"What about your blond tumor?"

"He and I are not currently on speaking terms."

Jess finally allowed himself to smile, "Good enough…for now. So, when I answered, you asked if this was a better time. A better time for what, exactly?"

"I want to catch up. I want to…I don't know…I just want to talk to you. I didn't realize how much I had missed talking to you until the other night."

Jess's heart caught in his throat, but he didn't let it show. He simply responded in kind and said, "Yeah, I've missed that, too."

It took a few minutes for them to fall back into the comfortable rhythm of conversation that had been gone for almost 2 years. After a few awkward moments, however, the rest of their 2 hour conversation had flowed relatively smoothly. Rory regaled him with stories of her first 2 years at Yale, careful to avoid stories about dating Dean or Logan. Jess told Rory of his travels, of living in New York, and finally settling in Philadelphia after meeting Chris and, later, Matthew at a bohemian book party in Brooklyn one night.

Every time Rory laughed, Jess felt his heart beat speed up. He had forgotten how much he loved to see her happy, laughing, smiling.

Their conversation started to lag, and it was then that Rory seemed to notice the time.

"Oh my god, Jess! It's almost 3 o'clock in the morning! You probably have to be up for work in the morning, and I have so much I have to take care of tomorrow."

"Yeah, it is getting kinda late. But, it's okay. I've really enjo…this has been nice…talking, you know, to you."

"So definitely a better time than the other night?"

"I think the phrase 'better time than the other night' is a bit of an understatement."

"Agreed."

There was a lull in their conversation, and this time, it was Rory who broke the silence.

"So…can I talk to you again?"

"Well, obviously, you have my number."

"Well, yeah, but is this okay?"

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know…"

"Rory, anytime you want to call me…it would be okay."

Rory let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd be holding.

"Yeah, okay, and if you wanted to, ya know, call me sometimes, that'd be okay, too."

"Good to know."

"Alright, so I guess I should get some sleep. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, later. Good night, Rory."

"Good night, Jess."

Both hung up the phone with a smile on their faces and a feeling of peace neither one could seem to explain, except to say they both knew they hadn't felt it in years.


End file.
